Dealing
by potterfan2006
Summary: Set of Diary wrteings from some of the members of StarGate Atlantis crew set after the the incident in the viral Lab Complete
1. Chapter 1

Written 06/27/05

**Dealing **

**(Rodney McKay Point of view) **

**By: Potterfan2006**

Dear Journal,

After the incident with the ancient viral lab I am forced to deal with some old issues like my issues of faith. You see I was never really raised in a religious home so I never believed in a God. I believed that that there is a higher power and nothing more. I am a scientist that used to think that but clearly there is a god because some of my friends and I did not die. Yes Carson said I was still alive because of the ancient gene but clearly the outcome of this could have turned out two ways. Everybody with the ancient gene would have lived and all others would have died or we all lived. Call it fate if you like but we only lost 5 people and that was clearly by the grace of God. It could have been a lot worse. But now as I look at it I have changed I do believe in God and I truly do think that there is a God and he is watching out for us right now. Well I half to go to sleep I have an early day tomorrow write more soon Good night

Rodney McKay

**The End **

**I do not own Stagnate Atlantis I am just using them **


	2. Chapter 2

Written 06/27/05

**Dealing **

**(Dr. Carson Beckett Point of view) **

**By: Potterfan2006**

Dear Journal,

After what happened during the ancient viral lab incident I have seen every member of John's team including himself and Elizabeth whir at one time or another each of then complaining that they could not sleep so I gave then a sedative and told them to see Kate Hightmyre. But the one case that worries me the most is Rodney McKay. He has not bounced back from this. As a matter of fact he has withdrawn into himself more then usual. I am worried that if he continues this down hill slide he may fall off the deep end so to speak and commit suicide. I feel so helpless I don't know how to help him. Even though we don't act like it most of the time he is one of my best friends and I don't want to loose him. Well perhaps I will talk to Kate Hightmyre tomorrow to see if she has any ideas how I could help him. Well I half to go now I have a busy day. Write more later

Carson Beckett

**The End**

**I do not own Stagnate Atlantis I am just using them**


	3. Chapter 3

Written 06/27/05

**Dealing **

**(Tayla Point of view) **

**By: Potterfan2006**

Dear Journal,

I have decided to keep what the people from earth call a Diary or Journal. You see Dr. Beckett said that keeping a Journal would help me to deal with all of my feelings. But this being my first Journal entry I have so much to say but I don't know were to start. You see that ancient viral lab incident was scary for me even though I don't show it. In my opinion John had no right to undermine Dr. Whir's authority even though he is the ranking military officer. He still had no right everybody was supposed to quarantine him or herself. He had no right whey would he do such a thing. Hay Dr. Beckett was right I do feel better. I will half to continue this later I have a mission briefing to get to. Talk to you later.

Tayla

**The End**

**I do not own Stagnate Atlantis I am just using them**


	4. Chapter 4

Written 06/27/05

**Dealing **

**(Dr. Elizabeth Whir Point of view) **

**By: Potterfan2006**

Dear Journal,

During the hole incident with the ancient viral lab Major John Shepherd over stepped my orders just because he is the ranking military officer. Who then Hell does her think that he is. Yes he is the ranking military officer but none the less he is a self centered and self-absorbed bastard he risked everyone's life on the Atlantis base. But never the less I think that he has overstepped his boundaries. I cant stay mad at him I love him. I just wish I could tell him that I love him. But would he accept me or reject me. Let it be known to you that I love him. But I am still mad at him but (sigh) I have totally forgiven him Shhhh but don't tell him that. I've got to go I have a busy day write more soon.

Elizabeth

**: o ) **

**The End**

**I do not own Stagnate Atlantis I am just using them**


	5. Chapter 5

Written 07/20/05

**(Aiden ford Point of view) **

By: Potterfan2006 

Dear Journal,

It's just not fair my life was on the line during the ancient viral lab incident. I was forced to stare death in the eye as a matter of fact death was so close I could feel it breathing down my neck. I was freaking out. If John had not thought about a solution fast I would have died because I only had about 10 minutes to live. But yes I am still living and I am ok but I may never be the same. Well I have to go now I have a long day a head of me write more soon. Got to go.

Aiden Ford

**The End**

**Note 1-** I do not own any anything from Stargate Atlantis

**Note 2-** if any of you know anything about Harry Potter and would like to be my Beta for my Harry Potter Stories let me know at Kellie. that is my E-mail and as always read and review 


End file.
